<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Much by QueSeraph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697839">Too Much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph'>QueSeraph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As it should be, Bottom Will, Feminization, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Small Size Kink, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal teases Will more than he can take.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hannigram Pieces</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will felt absolutely ridiculous.</p><p>His - <em>panties</em> - (he can barely even think the word) - are soft against his cock, the lush material rubbing against his throbbing length as Hannibal pushes his legs up to his chest, the material of his tiny shorts confining him.<br/>He would never admit he liked it, but he didn’t have to, because it drove Hannibal wild and wasn’t a choice - short tight short shorts and soft white panties with a little pink bow in the middle.<br/>Sometimes the knee high socks, sometimes the crop top, today it was the baggy shirt Hannibal had pushed up high enough to pinch and tease his nipples. Wills knees nearly knocked his shoulder when Hannibal surged up to bite and suck his nipples, forcing out high pitches whines and pleas from Will as he suffered the torment and dry humped up against Hannibal to get more of that wonderful pressure and friction on him.<br/>Nips, kisses, and sucks as Hannibal mouthes his way down to bury his head between Will’s legs, drawing needy whines and moans.<br/>“Hnn, Hannibal!! Oh g-god!! I-”<br/>He twisted and turned, writhing and squirming underneath his as Hannibal stretched out one leg to nibble the sensitive flesh on the inside of his thigh, moving closer to where Will desperately wanted his mouth to be in teasing licks and bites.<br/>He mouths the hollow at the base of his thigh, next to his groin only kept from him by the ridiculously short tight shorts Will felt positively trapped in.<br/>“Hannibal- p-please-oh god!!”<br/>Hannibal presses his mouth firmly in an open-mouthed kiss over The small bulge in Will’s shorts where his small cock strains desperately for attention. A firm mouthing at it and Will can’t take anymore, and cries out, shuddering as he spills messily into his panties and seeping through his shorts.<br/>Hannibal kisses the wet spot and lowers him to the bed gently, chuckling as Will shivers in the aftershocks of his premature ejaculation. Will blinks slowly, staring at the ceiling as Hannibal shifts to the edge of the bed to reach something underneath it.<br/>He pulls from a drawer under the bed his favorite thick paddle and a fat vibrator dildo to stuff Will’s needy hole with before the long spanking and fucking Hannibal would make him endure.<br/>He holds them up for Will to see, seeing the fear and anticipation flicker through his eyes.<br/>“Now you know you have to be punished for that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>